


The Perfect Gift

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Peter tries to find Tony the perfect gift.





	The Perfect Gift

Peter took a slow deep breath in and then let it all out as fast as an untied balloon deflating. What was he supposed to get a filthy rich man who had everything? Well, he assumed he had everything, anything he didn't have, he could clearly afford.

Sure, Peter was smart, but Mr. Stark was smarter. The man could build anything he could, only a thousand times better.

Maybe he could find an old toy like what Mr. Stark played with as a child, but what would he have played with? Wooden airplanes? Metal blimps? Guns? He had no idea what he was searching for as he strolled through the local bazaar.

Just as he was about to give up and try someplace else, he saw it. The perfect, one of a kind, gift taking shape before his eyes. Mr. Stark wouldn’t or couldn't have that. Peter was relieved that it would not cost an arm, leg, or first-born child.

He watched the smith finish this masterpiece, then lovingly wrapped it for Peter to give.

He carefully secured the gift in his coat before booking it to the Avengers Tower, praying that his mentor would be there. 

"FRIDAY, is Mr. Stark here?" he asked upon entering the building.

"I have alerted him of your presence, Peter. Please, stand-by," the computer instructed.

He was fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot, just… being a bundle of nerves. What if he didn't like it? What if he had accidentally broken it on the way here? 

"What happened?" Tony asked as he rushed in seconds before Peter could work himself into a panic attack.

"Nothing," was the simple truth.

"FRIDAY said you had an elevated pulse rate," the older man intoned suspiciously.

"Here, Merry Christmas," Peter rushed as he thrust the wrapped gift at the man.

Tony slowly unwrapped the gift and inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted him.

"I asked myself _'What can you get a man who has everything?'_ " he chuckled nervously, "the only thing I could think of was _'The Universe'_. I hope you like it."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Peter," he said as he stared at the small, obviously hand-blown, glass sphere containing the universe. It was the perfect reminder for what he fought for.

~Fin~


End file.
